moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Gold Weapons
the pusy slapper Gold Weapons are a new feature added in MooMoo in the version 0.82 and do 10% more damage after the version 0.83. They are incredibly hard to get, but they cover your weapon with gold. Every gold weapon shown here (exept the Great Axe and the Katana, which I have a screenshot for) has been shown by Sidney. Gold weapons will be rewarded to the player if they get 10 thousand resources with that weapon. Golden Hammer The Golden Tool Hammer is golden version of Tool Hammer but with wider end. Along with the Sword, Great Hammer and Katana, it is the hardest weapon to get the gold variant with. Godlike Player took this picture. Golden Short Sword The Golden Short Sword is the normal sword but with a Gold blade. Along with the Tool Hammer, Great Hammer and the Katana, it is the hardest weapon to get the gold variant with. Godlike Player took this picture. Golden Katana The Golden Katana is the Gold variant of the Katana, the hardest hitting weapon in game. Along with the Tool Hammer, Great Hammer and the Short Sword, it is the Hardest weapon to get the gold variant with. Items Gold katana Katana.png|centre]] Godlike Player took this picture. Golden Axe The Golden Hand Axe is the second easiest weapon the get a Gold variant with. It Receives 2 resources on each hit and it helps when you're trying to get 10 thousand resources by a lot. It is preferable to upgrade to the great axe when faced with the choice if you are aiming to achieve a golden tool. Godlike Player took this picture. Golden Great Hammer The Golden Great hammer is the golden variant of Great Hammer. Along with the Tool Hammer, Sword and Katana, it is the hardest weapon to get the gold variant with. Godlike Player took this picture ''' '''Unofficial Gold Weapon Variants This is a list of Gold weapon variants that will be out in the next update. Golden Spear The Spear has not been introduced in the game yet, but Sidney De Vries has shown this image. We still don't know how it works. Golden Bat The Bat has not been introduced in the game yet, but Sidney De Vries has shown this image. We still don't know how it works. Unobtainable Gold Weapons This is a category of weapons with which you can't get a Gold variant, as the game mechanics make it impossible. Golden Bow The Gold Bow is most likely impossible to get. To get a Gold weapon you must have a total of 10 thousand resources gathered with it, but the Bow cannot receive resources on hit. Along with Crossbow and Shield, this weapon is impossible to get without hacking. Golden Crossbow The Gold Crossbow is most likely impossible to get. To get a Gold weapon you must have a total of 10 thousand resources gathered with it, but the Crossbow cannot receive resources on hit. Along with Bow and Shield, this weapon is impossible to get without hacking. Golden Shield The Gold Shield is most likely impossible to get. To get a Gold weapon you must have a total of 10 thousand resources gathered with it, but the Shield cannot receive resources on hit. Along with Bow and Crossbow, this weapon is impossible to get without hacking. Category:Weapons Category:Gold Weapons